


Suspicions

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Nhan has questions for Georgiou.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Nhan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



“Who are you, really?”

Georgiou turned slowly towards Nhan. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes.” Frustration flickered through her. “It’s my job to know who’s on my ship--”

“It’s about as much _your_ ship as it is mine.”

“It’s where my captain needs me, and I--” Georgiou wasn’t even pretending to care. Her eyes lingered over Nhan’s body instead. “Really?”

Georgiou looked up with a smirk, a gleam in her eyes as if she might devour Nhan right there, or pin her against-- _damn it, not now._

“Come to my quarters,” Georgiou said. “I’ll show you exactly who I am.”


End file.
